Angel Got a Gun
by BabyWithWings
Summary: Hadley Quinzel has been inseparable from her cousin ever since they were little. That didn't change when Harleen Quinzel became Harley Quinn, and Hadley, with her new adopted name of Angel, was quick to follow her into the madness that was the Joker. Now they are both thrown together into the Suicide Squad where Hadley meets a villain that steals the rest of her heart.
1. Angel

Hadley's dainty feet flitted across the concrete floor of the prison facility as she twirled with her arms above her head down the many hallways. She was only in a sports bra and the orange pants all of the inmates had to wear with the shirt part tied around her waist so that the material would spin around her like a skirt. Today was one of the many days that she was allowed to roam the halls of the infamous facility in New Orleans on the grounds of her lack of an apparent murderous background. Guilt by association was the main reason she was rotting in the hole that she was alongside Harley girl.

"Keep your clothes on, Angel, or you'll go back in the cage. You know the rules." A patrolling officer stated briskly, pausing momentarily when he caught sight of Hadley twirling her way down the hall. She came to an abrupt halt, her dark hair flying into her face. Hadley huffed a breath to clear away the long strands to look at the officer now just a few feet away. An innocent look smoothed out her features as she stepped towards him.

"Of course, sir." She smiled playfully and flitted around him before making a left turn and continuing her almost daily rounds about the facility. She was passing one of the iron doors that had been closed tight every day with the only sign of life behind it being the muffled sounds of blows against a soft surface. Today though the small window that was used to give the inmates food was left open.

"Aye, you." A gruff voice called out, causing Hadley to slow to a stop. Curiosity caused her bright blue eyes to twinkle and her breath to catch as she spun around to look at the man peering at her through the hole in his door.

"Why do they let you roam around like that, huh?" He asked. Hadley tilted her head to the side and sidled up to the door, taking a closer look at the man. She noticed his handsome features and toned shoulders through the small hole, his dark eyes boring into her as she surveyed him. When she blinked though all she saw behind her eyelids was white skin, green hair, and red lips. Her eyes opened again quickly and a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"Cause I'm a good girl." Hadley said softly, biting her lip in a gesture that she had picked up from so much time with Harley Quinn. She noticed the immediate effect that it had on the man behind the iron door. His whole demeanor changed as he went from mildly curious to moving his face closer to the hole in the door and a glint sparking to life in his eyes.

"You have to be in here for a reason, sweetheart." He said slowly, and Hadley didn't miss how his eyes dragged down the expanse of skin that was left uncovered by her sports bra.

"Harley girl got us both in trouble." She answered smoothly, not caring to take note that the man might not know who her sister-cousin was. At the mention of how her and Harley ended up in the prison, Hadley felt the first slither of madness ghost across her fingers. That's where it always started. Her sister-cousin lived with the madness brought out in them by the Clown Prince of Crime while it was dormant inside of Hadley most days until it had a reason to break free. Hadley had a small suspicion that the difference had to do with the closeness to the insane man that Harley affectionately took to calling "puddin". Now the madness was slowly starting to slither into her veins like a disgusting worm making its way up to her brain, causing memories of the Bat wrapping his hands around her neck to flash across her eyes.

"Hmmm, you'll have to remind me to thank whoever that is 'cause you're the prettiest thing I've seen since I've been stuck in this hellhole." The man said, a wicked look settling on his features. A giggle escaped Hadley's lips and she tried to push the madness back to wherever it comes from for just a few moments longer as she pressed her front against the iron door.

"What's your name, mister?" Hadley asked softly, taking a liking to the man. Her dark lashes fluttered softly as he seemed to contemplate her for a moment.

"Deadshot." He said after a while. Hadley tilted her head curiously again at the mention of the infamous hit man. No one like him escaped the attention of the Joker, so Hadley had heard the name before whispered under the breaths of the goons and criminals that her and Harley lived with. Before she could respond though the footfalls of the patrolling officer coming back around the bend caused her to step quickly back from the door. When he came into view the officer quickly made his way over to Hadley.

"Come on, Angel, you can't be talking to other inmates without permission. You know that." He said grabbing her by the upper arm and starting to lead her away. As she looked back over her shoulder she saw Deadshot drop one of his eyelids into a wink. As soon as they rounded the corner and Hadley's concentration on keeping the madness at bay was broken, the little madness worm buried itself quickly into her mind.

Her body went immediately slack and the officer whispered a confused curse as he caught her before she hit the ground. Giggles started falling uncontrollably from her lips until they grew into full laughter, her body shaking with the effort. The officer was speaking into his radio, and Hadley off-handedly heard someone responding to throw her in with the crazy one until the fit was over. The laughter immediately stopped and a wicked grin spread across Hadley's face. The officer looked down and froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"You don't think I'm crazy now, do you?" She said slowly and the officer's grip on her tightened when he saw the dark look that suddenly filled her baby, blue eyes.

"Where did Angel go?" The officer asked in a confused tone; it must be his first time seeing one of her fits. It was a question that Hadley had heard many times when the madness suddenly filled her body and left a person that was barely her standing in her place. If the officer had taken the time to look at her file he would have seen right under the part where it mentions her affiliations with Harley Quinn and the Clown Prince of Crime the suspicion of her having a split personality.

"Whose that?" The mad Hadley cackled right before the officer jerked himself into action and started dragging her to the cage where her sister-cousin was currently dangling gracefully from a white rope.

Amanda Waller turned the page in her binder after finishing her summary of Harley Quinn and the men sitting across the table from her looked down at the picture of the innocent looking girl with dark hair who bore a striking resemblance to the Joker's girlfriend. She had a matching heart tattoo on her cheekbone and another tattoo that said "pure" along her jawline but lacked the menacing look that had been on Harley's face on the previous page.

"Hadley Quinzel. Mostly known as Angel. As her name suggests she isn't like the others in this file, just like how she wasn't the same as the people that surrounded her before her and Harley Quinn were caught by the Bat. Their mothers were twins which explains the resemblance between the two though their relationship is self-classified as sisters instead of cousins. Just like Dr. Quinzel, she showed no sign of being insane before they met the Clown Prince of Crime, but even now she only shows signs of madness on occasion. This has led us to believe that she may have a split personality though occurances of it have apparently become rare after her capture. Even her being only half crazy though, she was still crazy enough to survive the Joker." Waller stated, pausing to take a sip of wine.

"Why exactly are you wanting her on this task force?" One of the men asked, seeing little comparisons between the girl they call Angel and the monsters that fill the other pages in the top secret file. Amanda Waller let a small smile tilt the corner of her mouth up. She liked the girl that was innocent and completely insane at the same time.

"She is still dangerous though she does an excellent job of hiding it. Someone couldn't survive living in a den of monsters and maniacs if they were completely innocent. This girl was one of the Joker's favorites alongside Harley Quinn, mostly because they say he couldn't quite figure out of she was mad like them or completely sane. Those two may have been the King and Queen of Gotham but she was most definitely the Princess and though no charges have ever been filed against her she has killed before if only to protect what she considers her family. Hadley "Angel" Quinzel would do anything to protect her sister and their Prince and it wouldn't hurt to have that on this task force." Waller explained, the hardness in her tone letting the men know that this girl most definitely was going to be included in this "suicide squad". The men didn't argue with her as she turned the page and revealed another freak to be added to the circus.


	2. Devil

"Do you love him, Angel?" Harley asked softly, moving closer to the dark-haired girl that lay next to her on the elegant bed that they shared. On Harley's other side an insane man with green hair and red lips slept fitfully. Hadley yawned and pulled their covers up to her chin. She didn't like it when Harley asked her those kinds of questions since she never knew how to answer.

"I would risk my life to save him, if that's what you mean." Hadley said slowly. It had been a long time since the Joker had claimed Harley Quinn and, by default, her younger sister-cousin as his. Hadley still remembered vividly the day Harley helped the Joker escape the asylum and essentially gave her life to him. For Hadley it was a bit different. She was lead to a chemical plant where a Harley that was somehow different than normal and the Joker pushed her into a vat of chemicals. When the two pulled her out a few moments later, she suddenly understood everything.

"Does that mean that you love him?" Harley pressed, her child-like voice masking the madness that Hadley knew was constantly filling Harley's mind. Hadley knew that at this point her best friend, cousin, and sister was as insane as the Clown Prince of Crime himself though only she could join them when her madness decided to claim her.

"I don't know." Hadley finally said, hoping that the man across the bed from her really was sleeping. She somehow doubted he would appreciate her even slight hesitance though she didn't think someone like him could feel love himself.

Hadley snapped awake from the dream that was a memory at the same time and tried to get her bearings. Her eyes were swimming but when they finally cleared, Harley's face came into view directly above her. She noticed that her head was laying in the other girl's lap and more guards than usual filled the room outside the cage. Harley's mouth broke into a grin when she noticed that Hadley had woken up.

"Hey there, sista sista, done dreaming?" She said cheerily, brushing some hair off Hadley's cheek.

"What happened?" Hadley asked, ignoring Harley's earlier statement. She wasn't sure if she had been talking in her sleep or if Harley was just joking around when she mentioned dreaming. Hadley slowly lifted herself off of her sister's lap and stretched her arms in the air. She didn't miss how several of the guards watched her closely.

"Oh you know, you went bat shit crazy again and freaked out one of the newer guards. Puddin' would be proud." Harley said sweetly, walking to the bars of the cage she was locked in and winking at one of the guards. Hadley started to comb her fingers through the knots in her hair to bide the time until one of the guards came to take her away from her sister-cousin's cage. They figured out a while ago that putting her in with Harley made the little fits that she had end sooner. Her and Harley knew that if the Joker had been with them that he would have had the opposite effect.

"What's going on?" Hadley asked, gesturing around the room at the numerous guards. Harley whipped her head around to look at Hadley and bit her lip.

"The devil is visiting today." She says slowly before distractedly pulling herself into the straps that dangle on the top bars of the cage. Hadley's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, getting up to look into Harley's upside-down face as she began to twirl around in the air with the straps holding her in place.

"I mean that a devil lady came and was looking at us." Harley said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She didn't like being distracted when she started dangling gracefully from the ropes. Hadley just nodded as if in understanding, kissed Harley on the cheek, and turned towards one of the guards that stood closest to the cage.

"Can I get out now, sir?" She said slowly, leaning heavily against the bars. The guard looked at her closely.

"Are you done?" He asked skeptically, shifting from foot to another. Hadley recognized him as one of the guards that took turns keeping tabs on her and nodded eagerly.

"Completely under control, Downing." She said confidently and quickly slipped out of the cage when the door was unlocked for her. At this point, Hadley had been able to reason with Harley enough to get her to behave when the door was opened otherwise, as she had told her, they wouldn't be able to visit each other anymore. Harley's mouth had turned into a pout at the mention of Hadley no longer being put in with her on occasion and complained about how lonesome it would get. Hadley followed Downing and several of the other extra guards out of the cell block that her sister-cousin was held in and into the quiet hallway beyond.

"What devil lady was Harley talking about?" Hadley said curiously as soon as they had gotten out of earshot and looked closely at Downing's face as he responded.

"Some government lady is sniffing around here. Word is that there may be some plans for the inmates." He answered casually. Just like most of the guards, he rarely treated Hadley as if she was one of the criminals imprisoned in the maximum-security facility. Before she could question further, one of the officer's radios began to buzz with a barely distinguishable voice. She waited as he listened closely before turning to the other officers.

"We have to report to the shooting range immediately before they get Flawton out there. They want extra bodies just in case there is an incident." The officer says as soon as the buzzing from his radio stopped.

"What about me?" Hadley said in a soft voice. She decided quickly that she wanted to go with them not only to see what the big deal was but also to see the government lady that was making this day decidedly more exciting.

"You won't cause any problems?" The officer asked after a moment of thought and looked at Downing for confirmation.

"Of course not." Hadley said quickly and with a nod from Downing, the other officer shrugged and began leading the group to the exit that led into the yard.

As soon as she exited the dark, dank interior of the prison, Hadley's face tilted up to the sky, though rain splattered her face, and she breathed in deeply. She almost fell to her knees with the sheer pleasure of fresh air finally entering her lungs for the first time in months. The guards had to hurry her along so that they could reach the makeshift shooting range that had been set up in the yard. After she was under the roof, she slowly walked up to a table that held every type of firearm imaginable. Hadley's hands stayed at her sides though her fingers twitched with curiosity. What was all this?

Hadley was snapped out of her inspection of the weapons with the sound of more people approaching and she glanced up to see a middle-aged women and a younger man walking up to the small structure. Ignoring their approach, she perched herself on the edge of the table and crossed her legs delicately to wait for whatever was about to happen. Several guards were under the structure too and they were quick to get out of the way of the approaching man and women. The older woman's eyes soon found Hadley and she noticed the woman's lips twitch slightly in recognition.

"What's this?" The man said harshly pointing to Hadley who was obviously dressed as an inmate and sitting calmly on the table covered with deadly weapons with no one paying her any mind. Hadley watched with curiosity as the woman shook her head at the man.

"She's fine." She said slowly as she approached Hadley. Hadley looked her up and down and came to an immediate conclusion that Harley wasn't so far off about this woman. Something about her wasn't right.

"Amanda Waller and this is Rick Flag." The woman said as she stiffly held out her hand. After a moment of hesitation, Hadley reached out and shook it.

"Hadley." She said simply before glancing over at the man. He was watching her intently as if he expected her to reach down at any second, pick up one of the guns, and shoot them all through the skull. Hadley thought it was pretty obvious that if she wanted to do that they would all be dead already.

Her attention was pulled from the two people when a large group of guards slowly made their way out of the prison and across the yard, pulling along a tall, muscular man clothed in an orange jump suit. Hadley immediately recognized his face and a small smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as her back straightened instinctively. A small butterfly of a memory teased at the edges of her mind, but Handley quickly buried it as the man who introduced himself as Deadshot stepped under the awning of the shed. She watched with curiosity as his eyes caught hold of the weapons and an expression of part disbelief and part dark joy spread across his handsome face. After a moment, the guards around him pushed him forward and Hadley uncrosses her legs slowly to catch his attention. When Deadshot finally noticed Hadley perched on the table his mouth quirked in amusement.

"They just gonna let you sit there right next to all those guns, princess?" He said slowly not yet noticing the two unfamiliar people in their presence.

"What would I possibly do with them?" Hadley answered with an innocent look to her pink cheeks and blue eyes. Deadshot made a humming noise and nodded as if in understanding. She could see Downing watching the exchange carefully and when his gaze fell on hers, he jerked his head to signal for her to stand behind the front line. To not cause any trouble, Hadley quickly jumped down from the table and walked to his side beside Amanda Waller and Rick Flag though as she passed Deadshot her fingers trailed across his lower arm and she dropped her eyelid in a wink. She watched as he steadily kept his face neutral when Waller came to his attention but he discreetly licked his lips as she passed. Hadley wasn't quite sure what she was doing but somehow being around him caused butterflies to softly flutter in her stomach.

A short, heated conversation ensued with the chief guard arguing how terrible of an idea it was to put a gun in Deadshot's hand. Hadley watched in silent wonder and horror as Deadshot briefly pointed a gun at the man's head. She was oddly indifferent to the thought of his death with the way he treated Harley Quinn so horribly, but what startled her was the immediate chilling of Deadshot's eyes as he brought the gun level to his head; it was almost instantaneous. Hadley quickly chastised herself when she remembered he was an infamous hit-man, there would have to be something wrong with him for him to be okay with killing so many people.

His eyes remained stony though a satisfied smile filled his face as he started shooting round upon round at the targets at the other end of the shed. Hadley looked up and watched Flag as he coolly assessed the man expertly shooting the guns.

"I heard he's never missed a shot." Downing said, sounding almost in awe as he leaned down slightly to whisper to Hadley. Hadley hummed noncommittally in response, looked away briefly, and covered her ears as the harsh sounds of gunshots brought back vivid memories of a part of her life she was slowly trying to forget. A haunting laugh seemed to fill her ears and her fingers started to shake as the memory of maniacal man shoved his face in hers and whispered "Watcha gonna do, Hadley girl?"

A small touch on her shoulder broke her out of her own thoughts and she slowly opened her eyes to see Rick Flag with a somewhat indifferent look on his face.

"You alright, girl?" He asked, and Hadley slowly nodded as she blinked away the memories that raced behind her eyes.

Deadshot finished shooting every round that was available shortly after that and started making demands on behalf of his daughter. Hadley's eyes rose in disbelief at the mention of Deadshot having a child, and it somehow reminded her of the drunk remorse Harley sometimes showed at never having a child or getting married. Hadley would always respond with a soothing laugh and drunkenly, most times madly too, respond with how the two of them and Mister J were kind of already married to each other. Her sober mind would never even entertain that matter, but in the moment Harley would smear her makeup as she wiped her tears and a bright smile would spread across her face.

Hadley's stomach twisted ever so slightly when he used a pet name for Amanda Waller, but she quickly dismissed it and raised her chin stubbornly at the thought of jealously. She raised her hand in farewell with a smile she didn't realize was overwhelmingly sweet to Deadshot as the guards slowly dragged him away again. Downing noticed and quickly pushed her hand back to her side.

"He's not a good person to make friends with, Angel." He said quickly. Hadley shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him.

"If only you could have been giving me advice before now, sir." She said vaguely and turned to walk back to the prison. She had a lot to talk about with her sister-cousin.

"Just a second, Miss Quinzel." Hadley heard Waller call out. She stopped and looked over her shoulder curiously.

"I don't go by that name, ma'am." She said with her characteristic politeness as she turned to face the women. Waller blinked at her quick response.

"Angel." She corrected slowly and Hadley nodded in response to the name that the Clown Prince gave her, "I see you have all the guards pretty well wrapped around your finger."

Hadley's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Most of them are my friends." She said stiffly. Waller seemed to disregard her statement and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where I'm from it is considered a gift to be able to influence people the way you do." Waller said, somehow trying to make a point that Hadley couldn't see.

"I can't seem to influence the ones that matter." Hadley said softly, not sure if Waller even heard her, and dipped her head in acknowledgement to the powerful woman before turning to continue into the prison.

"Well, that wouldn't quite be fair, you know. If you were able to make anyone do as you want. A price must be paid for gifts, Miss Quinzel." Waller called out, and Hadley was quick to shut the iron door on the words that had been spoken to her before.

"A price must be paid for a gift like yours." Mister J once whispered in her ear vaguely after she talked down a hysteric bank official that very nearly ruined their entire operation by trying to push the button to alert the authorities. Hadley thinks she knows the price now.


	3. Gun

**Note: Small details might be changed from the plot of the movie due to the fact I haven't watched it in a while. I wanted to apologize in advance and hope you enjoy.**

 _Hadley stood stiffly in the middle of the abandoned factory where most of the Joker's business deals happened, pointing a handgun squarely at a quivering man being held by two larger men who worked for her and Harley's clown. Only she could tell that her fingers were shaking ever so slightly._

 _"Watcha waiting for, Angel?" A dark voice whispered in her ear, the breath of the Clown Prince warm on the side of her face. She tried to steel her nerves but the thing that needed to be broken inside her to take another's life was still fully intact and she couldn't quite convince herself to pull the trigger. This man hadn't done anything to deserve death. She started to shake her head slowly and lower the gun. A pale hand shot out and kept her arm steady._

 _"You wouldn't let him get away with what he's done to us now would you?" The Joker said slowly as he moved from behind her to look Hadley in the face. A piece of straight, green hair had fallen out of place and Hadley focused on it so she wouldn't have to look into the eyes that almost always sent her into madness._

 _"I can't do it, Mister J." She said softly, wanting more than anything that the Joker's attention would move on to something more interesting than corrupting what he saw as an angel. He made a tsking noise in the back of his throat and shook his head with a maddening smile. Hadley could see on his face that today was one of his bad days._

 _"Yes, you can, angel girl. Or our Harley, pays the price for you." He said sickly sweet and at the mention of her sister-cousin Hadley's throat tightened in anxiety. It wasn't uncommon for the Clown Prince to put them both in fatal situations but for some reason they always came back. Always. It was almost as if the three of them couldn't exist apart from each other anymore. The Joker backed away from Angel and watched her carefully as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a few short words and moments later, Harley Quinn was led back into the building by the arm._

 _As soon as she approached the other two members of their insane trio, the Joker turned and pointed a pistol at her skull._

 _"Shoot the man, angel dearest, or I shoot her. And I know that neither of us want that." He commanded again and Hadley found that her hand was becoming steadier at the prospect of her sister being hurt. White-hot rage started boiling in her veins._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Hadley said, her voice growing louder in urgency._

 _"Pull the trigger, girl, or I do. Three… two…" A gunshot rang out into the abandoned factory and the quivering man slumped in the arms of the Joker's employees. Hadley dropped the gun instantly and fell to her knees. Her mind was clouded with insanity instantly instead of the gradual creeping that usually characterized her madness. It was almost as if it was a coping mechanism. On cue, her body started shaking with silent laughter and she barely comprehended the yelling as Harley Quinn tried lashing out at their clown. A slap rang out and Hadley's giggling became audible as the Joker landed a blow on her sister's cheek. Soothing words immediately began falling from his mouth afterwards._

 _"You wouldn't really think I would shoot you, Harley girl? No, it was just to get Angel to do her fair share." He spoke softly to Harley now and though Hadley's mind was being filled with bright smiles with red lips and images of angels' wings turning black she knew that Harley would forget this by tomorrow._

 _Her suspicions were correct when she heard the sound of lips on lips behind her._

Hadley woke up with a start when there was pounding on the cell door. She was in the cell that she chose to sleep in every night and her body was soaked in a cold sweat from the nightmares that had plagued her all throughout the night. Someone was calling her name on the other side of the door so she hurried out of bed, slipped her uniform back on over her underwear and bra, and stepped into the hallway. Downing was waiting with an impatient look covering his face on the other side.

"What's going on?" Hadley said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ms. Amanda Waller has ordered for the inmates to be shipped out on some kind of operative. The others are being strapped on trolleys for safety, but I'm going to put you in handcuffs instead." After a long pause Downing walked behind Hadley and began pulling her hands behind her back. As he was placing the metal over her wrists, he spoke again.

"There's something else too. They are putting neck implants in the other prisoners for god knows what. They say it's for tracking but I'm not sure. I trust you to behave, so I'll lead you around the checkpoint in the prison where the others are getting the implants." Downing spoke quietly as he finished placing the cuffs on Hadley and began leading her through the hallways. She knew the way almost by heart after all this time.

"Thank you so much for this, Downing." Hadley said sincerely but quietly enough to not be heard by passerby's. Downing nodded his head stiffly in recognition and when they reached the point where they could see the other prisoners slowly being pushed down the hallway towards the exit, he stopped. Hadley gave him a quick hug though he only put one hand around her back. As she pulled back he nodded and Hadley joined the line of prisoners as they started filing past. She looked back one last time at her unlikely friend and watched him dip his head in farewell.

"You missed the worst thing, Angel. They stabbed me in the neck with this needle and now I got some chip in there." Harley was saying animatedly though her head was securely fastened to the trolley. Hadley looked closely at the small puncture hole on the side of Harley's neck and winced.

"Sounds wild." She said after a moment and Harley hummed in agreement. Hadley obediently followed the line of prisoners and looked casually over her shoulder to see Deadshot being wheeled directly behind her. His face held a smirk but he didn't say anything and Hadley turned back around with a small smile playing on her lips.

Eventually they were transported to an airport that had been taken over by what appeared to be a part of the military. To the delight of all the past inmates, they were each given a trunk of their signature possessions. Hadley watched with a smile as Harley squealed with delight when she pulled out one of her Harley Quinn costumes.

"What's in yours, Angel?" Harley said after putting her costume back down. Hadley looked down curiously and startled digging past outfits that matched with most of Harley's except they were a baby blue color. At the bottom of her trunk were two pairs of matching guns and daggers. A happy noise came from her mouth as she grabbed a gun and knife in each hand. One gun and dagger had the word angel carved into it while the other two had devil. They had been presents from Mr. J and Harley for the first time she went on a job with them.

"They have my babies in here!" Hadley exclaimed and looked in glee at Harley who also pulled out her signature baseball bat. She let the bat rest on her shoulder before she turned back to Hadley.

"Looks like they want us to be bad girls for them or something." Harley giggled as she dropped the bat and started changing into a baseball tee, fish nets, and booty shorts.

Hadley laughed along with her and pulled out her matching outfit. It was a bright blue color with matching sequins on the shorts, but instead of saying "Daddy's Little Monster" it said "Daddy's Little Angel". As the two were changing, Hadley glanced up and noticed most of the work around the camp had stopped and dozens of pairs of eyes were focused on her and Harley. Her eyes flitted over to Deadshot and saw an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Harley said over her shoulder and everyone was quick to get back to work.

They both finished dressing and Hadley strapped two holsters to her thighs for her knives and guns. While everyone else was still messing with their trunks she slipped past the others and approached Deadshot curiously. She didn't think he had noticed her yet when she peaked over his shoulder and saw what was basically an arsenal in his trunk.

"How could you possibly use all those?" She questioned, raising her voice for him to hear. He didn't jump like she had expected him to; he just briefly glanced at her in her outfit then resumed preparing one of his weapons.

"You'd be surprised, princess." He said shortly. Hadley circled around him and got a better look at the contents of his trunk. Almost every kind of gun she had ever seen was sitting in the container. She looked back up at him and spied his collar. I am the Light, the Way.

"Is it true, you've never missed a shot?" She asked abruptly, apparently being away from Mr. J had made her more bold with her words. Deadshot paused for a second and looked up. During his prolonged look, she studied his face. There wasn't any light in it that she could see, which just made her more curious about the words on his collar. All that she saw in his eyes was emptiness, which normally would have been frightening, but Hadley would rather see nothing than the madness she was used to looking into. She watched his expression during those few seconds and could tell he didn't quite know what to think of her. The last thing one would expect to see in a task force full of the fiercest criminals in the world was innocence and sweetness. Hadley was broken out of her thoughts when Deadshot made an amused humming noise.

"Who told you that, huh?" He said, starting to holster his weapons also.

"My friend did," Hadley answered, absently twirling her hair around her finger. This man's demeanor was almost the opposite of Mr. J and she was finding it refreshing to say the least. Not that she would ever say such things out loud, even if the Clown wasn't near. Deadshot finished what he was doing and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Well, let's just say you shouldn't want to test that theory." He said gruffly. Hadley giggled and turned on her toes before sauntering back to Harley Quinn who was watching her closely.

"Mr. J wouldn't like that, angel girl." She said simply, her hands on her hips. Hadley shrugged and before she could respond, the others in the group were talking about what was to come.

Eventually they were showed a device with the Waller lady they had met before and given their mission. Hadley couldn't quite understand what the point of the whole thing was but she wasn't inclined to complain if she wasn't locked up in Belle Reeves anymore. When they were led onto an aircraft, she took her seat next to Harley Quinn who looked oddly happy considering the situation. Before Hadley had time to think about that fact, Deadshot dropped himself in the seat beside her and made himself comfortable.

"Oi! What's with the pretty one?" A voice called from across the aisle. Hadley glanced up to see the man they had dragged to the airport in a body bag. She cocked her head at him and smiled sweetly.

"What? You don't think I can do any damage, sweetheart?" The words came to her mouth instantly from the many times that new goons questioned her before the Joker could silence them. She noticed offhandedly that Deadshot tensed ever so slightly at the exchange. The man who she barely remembered being called Captain Boomerang grinned before a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who the Joker man-" He wasn't able to finish when Hadley flew across the aisle and had one of her daggers pressed against his neck, straddling his waist. Out of habit, she had pulled the one with "devil" carved in it.

"You don't know anything." She said softly, pressing the blade delicately into his skin. Before he could respond, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off as Rick Flag walked swiftly up the ramp to the plane, pointing his finger at her. She struggled briefly against the person holding her before pulling her arm back to throw the knife. It wasn't like she was trying to kill the man anyway, just scare him a little.

"Calm down there, princess." Deadshot whispered as a hand came to clasp her wrist. She calmed slightly at the name she was coming to expect to hear.

"I swear to God, girl, I will blow you sky high if you go off trying to kill the others on this task force. Save it for the bad guys." Flag snarled as he watched Deadshot drag her back to her seat. Harley Quinn was giggling almost uncontrollably and kissed her cousin on the cheek when Hadley had settled down.

"We are the bad guys." Hadley murmured under her breath as she shoved her dagger back into its holster.

 **Note: Leave me a review! Much thanks.**


End file.
